Camp Lumos
by flynfish
Summary: Some Ministry workers were assigned to find out how Muggle teens relax. From the research the idea of Camp Lumos was born. A way for young wizard and witches to have fun together in a relaxed envirionment, Camp Lumos turns out to be exactly the opposite
1. Invitation

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters associated with him do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I own nothing but the plot, and much of that is based on Camp Manitou owned by the YMCA organization. "Formatting" ideas come from the wonderful book Hidden Talents by David Lubar.  
  
A/N: Here it is, my first stab into the realm of Harry Potter fan fiction. Happy reading!  
  
One day at Number 4 Privet drive, Harry Potter lay on his bed, daydreaming. He was bored. He had nothing at all to do. His summer homework was done, and he had just written letters to all his friends in the wizarding world two days ago. Hedwig was off delivering them right now. She had seemed glad to have a reason to get away from the house; this summer had been extremely dull, making it almost worse than the previous four. This was quite bad, considering the letters from Hogwarts, then Dobby's warning, the pudding and being locked in his room. Then there was blowing up Aunt Marge and running away, and the next summer, the dream and his scar hurting. Each time though, he had found a way out, or one had come to him. This summer seemed endless, and he still had more than a month until school would start on September 1. But one of the worst things of the summer was Cedric Digory's death hanging over his head and the constant worry of Voldemort coming to kill him. Harry had no one to talk to of his guilt, sadness and worry. If he mentioned anything about his real life in this house, the quiet boredom would explode and it would all end in even greater misery for Harry. Because of this, Harry had been almost mute all summer, staying in his room most of the time. He just didn't see the point anymore of fighting with his relatives. It wouldn't get him anywhere. As he lay on his bed, thinking these depressing thoughts, he stared out the window. There was an oddly shaped object moving towards him and he idly wondered what it was. Suddenly he realized what he was staring at and jumped up. It was Hedwig! Harry rushed over to the window and threw it open letting fresh air into the room along with the owl. She flew around the room once, then landed on the desk. "Why are you back so soon? Is something wrong? You couldn't have gotten all the way to Sirius and back by now could you? You're only been gone for a day! Is he closer now? Why would he be coming back? Is it Ron or Hermione? What is it Hedwig?" To this rampage, Hedwig merely pointed with her beak to the letter tied to her leg. Harry quickly undid it and started to read.  
  
Harry! How are you? You are never going to believe this! We got a brochure the other day in the Daily Prophet about a new international wizarding camp for fourth through sixth years. We didn't think we'd get to go, but just today Dad managed to get free passes for George, Fred and me! I've sent an owl to Hermione as well. It starts in two days, though, so there won't be enough time for this to get to you and then back, so we'll swing by two days from now, early morning to see if you can go. Dad's going to borrow a car form the Ministry, so we'll use that instead of Floo powder, considering to disaster of last time. See you soon! Ron Weasley P.S. I sent Pig on with the rest of your letters so Hedwig could come straight back to you and she wouldn't have to worry about the finding the camp. I'm not sure where it is. I hope he makes it all the way to Sirius.  
  
Hedwig looked slightly miffed at this questioning of her abilities. Harry stroked her absent-mindedly and turned back to the letter.  
  
PPS The brochure is included.  
  
Harry looked at the second piece of paper, which had been rolled inside the letter, with excitement growing in his stomach. It showed pictures of young wizards and witches floating in boats, splashing in a lake, playing Quiddich and sitting around a campfire. The description explained that they would do many muggle things but they would also be able to play Quiddich and take workshops about wizarding topics. The camp had also gotten a license, so they would be able to do small magic while in camp. They would sleep in rustic cabins and eat together in a mess hall. At the end they would be taken to Diagon Alley to get supplies, then right to Kings Cross Station, where their parents could go to see them off. Harry felt like he could fly without a broomstick, he was so happy. But then he was something that made him come, thump, back to earth. The cost. How was he supposed to find the money? In the letter it sounded like they were planning to go straight to the camp after coming to Harry's house. Harry couldn't take the chance that there would be enough time to run to London. Unless he could think of another was of getting the money, Harry wouldn't be able to go. The Dursleys weren't even an option. Even if they were willing to give him the money, about 150 pounds in Muggle money, which they most definitely weren't, it still would be in Muggle money, which the camp wouldn't accept. He had a few knuts lying around, but of course, that wasn't nearly enough. Then Harry had an idea. Last summer he and Ron had been idly talking about ways of wizard and muggle transportation. Ron laughed as Harry told him about some of the stranger things muggles had thought up to move around.  
  
"Jet packs!?!" Ron exclaimed. "Well, not very many have them, but they are on television a lot." Harry explained, laughing. "Wait a minute." Ron said suddenly. "What would happen, I mean, you're always telling us about how bad your Aunt and Uncle are, and what if they did something and you had to get out of there fast?" "They wouldn't.." Harry started. "But just what if? You don't have any way of getting away do you?" "Well there's the Knight Bus." Harry said. "You know what, you take this." Ron said, digging into his chest and taking a bag out. "I know you hate the stuff, but just in case." Harry took the bag and looked inside. "Floo powder!" he exclaimed. "Mum gave it to me in case of emergencies, but I don't need it. You take it. Just take it!" he exclaimed as Harry started to protest.  
  
Harry had taken it, shoved it in his trunk and not thought of it until now. He rolled off the bed and pulled his trunk out from under it. He opened it and started taking things out. His books, robes and other knick- knacks piled on top of each other. As he got down to the bottom all that was left were crumpled papers, broken quills, and dirt. Suddenly he noticed silver dust on one of the papers and froze. If it had all spilt, his hopes would all fly away. He carefully removed the remaining junk and breathed a heart felt sigh of relief as he saw a half filled bag lying on its side. Harry tipped it up and stood. In an amazing stroke of luck, the Dursleys were planning to go out to shop for Dudley in an hour or so. When they had told him at breakfast he had barely raised an eyebrow, but now he could've kissed them.well not quite, but he could've written them a nice note. Harry jumped around the room, finding his bank number and key, setting out wizard clothes so wouldn't look strange and starting to pack. When Uncle Vernon finally yelled through the door, "We're leaving!" he merely said "bye". When he was sure they were gone, Harry changed and ran downstairs. He pried away a board blocking the real fireplace. He crept in the hole. He hoped the fire didn't have to be too big; he only had a few sticks of wood. He lit them, threw on some of the powder and stepped in. "Diagon Alley" he said clearly and off he went.  
  
~o~  
  
To: Board of Directors: Camp Lumos From: Minister of Magic, C. Fudge Subject: Camp Lumos CC: All involved w/ Camp Lumos May 22  
  
The idea of Camp Lumos as a place for our young people to relax has met my approval. I am convinced that teenage wizards and witches these days are much too serious, resulting in complex imaginary lives which, eventually they are convinced are real. A structured way for them to relax is greatly needed. I am especially concerned about Harry Potter. His fame at a young age, added to the trauma of the recent Tri-Wizard Tournament seems to have made his situation even worse than most. Hopefully if he is surrounded by friends in a non-academic setting he will let go of his belief that He-who-must-not-be-named has returned. It is my belief that because of his early defeat of He-who-must-not-be-named, Mr. Potter believes himself to be indestructible and so, wants even more fame by defeating Him yet again. He has other problems, even believing that Sirius Black, the convicted murderer to be innocent. I would ask that the Camp Lumos employees would watch Mr. Potter carefully, while trying to avoid mentioning anything that might upset him. I might even consider placing someone from Observation at the camp to watch over things. I would also like to be there to welcome the campers to Camp Lumos. A ribbon cutting perhaps? The construction can begin immediately. Signed, C. Fudge, Minister of Magic P.S. Any means can be used to get Mr. Potter to camp. Perhaps give him or one of his friends discounted prices or even free passes. 


	2. Floo Powder

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot. No money or other profits are being made. Harry Potter & co. belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
Harry was somewhat more used to traveling by Floo powder than the first time, but that didn't mean he liked it any more. As fireplaces whizzed past, Harry desperately hoped he would come out at the Leaky Cauldron, he didn't know what he would do if he didn't. The trip was surprisingly short, and Harry was starting to feel that everything was going his way. But when he stumbled out of the fireplace, he realized it wasn't. He was in a white, sterile room with uncomfortable looking chairs and pictures of landscapes on the walls. There were a few people slumped over in the chairs looking either dejected or disgusted with themselves. A voice spoke and Harry whiled to look. Next to the fireplace he had stepped out of, there was a desk. The drab-looking man sitting there said, "Arrival from Little Whinging. Trying to travel with a fireplace not connected to The Floo Network. Please sit." It was only then that Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had said last summer when he and his family had come to pick up Harry. "I had you fireplace connected to the Floo Network, you see - just for an afternoon.Muggle fireplaces aren't supposed to be connected." Harry felt incredibly dumb. And horrified by what he had done. Who knew what the consequences were for this type of thing. And now he definitely wouldn't be able to get the money in time. He slumped; depressed into a chair, head in hands. After a while a man opened a door on the opposite wall from the fireplace and called a name. A woman stood up and walked through the door. They were in the office for some time, during which Harry had plenty of time to think of all the horrible things that could happen to him. Lose his magic.get kicked out of Hogwarts. have everyone look down on him. "The Boy Who Lived?!? Did what?!?" he could here people whispering together. He knew he was being over dramatic, but he felt horrible. Then the man called "Little Whinging" and Harry walked over to the door, his stomach sinking. Now he would find out what his fate would be. Harry followed the man through the door into an office. The man sat at a desk, pointed at a chair for Harry to sit in and pulled out a form. "Name." he demanded. "Harry Potter." The man wrote down Potter, Harry. He started, stared at what he had written then raised his eyes to look at Harry. "Harry Potter?" he repeated. Harry nodded and hung his head. The man stood up. Here it comes, Harry thought, the tirade. But the man merely held out his hand and said, "I am so pleased to meet you. My name is Mr. Tups." Harry shook Mr. Tups' hand slowly, confused. The man sat down and pulled a green vial out of a drawer. "Every now and then something like this happens. Hogwarts students whose parents are Muggles forget that their fireplace isn't connected to the Floo Network or they never even knew the Network existed. This," he said, indicating the vial, "is a very weak type of Truth Potion. If you will take this and answer a few questions, I will give you the antidote. If you refuse to take this, I will know you have something to hide and you will be detained for further questioning. Here you are." He handed the vial to Harry and Harry quickly swallowed the contents. "As I thought." Mr. Tups said and checked a box on the form. Harry decided to try the potion out. "I love." he said, but couldn't get his tongue to say that he loved Dudley. "It works." he said, smiling at Mr. Tups. "Good." was the reply. "Now for the questions." Mr. Tups continued. "Where were you planning to go?" "Diagon Alley" Harry answered. "Did you have any idea that you were breaking laws?" "No, none at all." The questions continued, concerning Harry's experience with Floo powder. Then at the end, Mr. Tups asked a question that Harry wasn't prepared for. "Harry, would you like your fireplace connected to the Network?" Harry's first reaction was very positive. He would be able to go places, he would still have a connection to the outside world during the summer. But then he thought of something that chilled him to the bone. All Voldemort would have to do would be to break into a wizarding house and use their fireplace to find Harry. He could murder Harry in his sleep. Harry wondered how wizarding families stopped unwelcome guests from just popping up when ever. Mr. Tups, who seamed to be able to read people very well, said, "You can block people from coming, you know. Or you could block everyone except a select few. You can also stop people from coming at certain times. When someone is blocked, they go to their destination, but then bounce off and go right back to where they started." Harry brightened. "Yes, then, yes I would like to have my fireplace added. But not until next summer." "Okay, the paperwork will be sent to you then." Mr. Tups said, marking something on the form. "Again, it was a great pleasure meeting you." Mr. Tups shook Harry's hand one last time, and showed him the door. "Oh, you can use that fire place to get to Diagon Alley." Harry turned, but Mr. Tups had already disappeared with a new person. Harry walked hesitantly over to the fireplace and dug in his pocket for his Floo powder. "Oh, you don't need any powder," said the man at the desk. "the fire is already primed." "Oh." Harry shoved the bag away and off he went.  
  
~o~  
  
Professor Dumbledore, I don't suppose you remember me. I used to be one of your students, in Ravenclaw house. I now hold a position at the Ministry dealing with people who have gone against the Floo Powder Network code. It's a job filled with interesting people and detailed excuses. Anyway, today Harry Potter came through my office. He had tried to use floo powder in his relatives' fireplace, which isn't connected to the network. Near the end of the interview I gave him the option of connecting to the network. He responded favorably after I informed him that people and times can be blocked off, but I thought I should check with you, seeing as he is Harry Potter and his protection is most important. I won't be sending him his forms until next summer, so this isn't urgent. Respectfully yours, Brian Tups 


	3. Port Key

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, no money is being made, it belongs to JK and Warner Bros. A/N: This is mostly a transitory chapter, there's not very much plot. Sorry about the Lewis and Clarke reference, I know Harry might not have any clue who they were, but them and Columbus were the only explorers I could think of off the top of my head and I really don't like Columbus. If anyone has a better idea, just let me know! Another thing-I really am very ignorant about the English lifestyle- I'm not sure if the word Shoot is a word that Harry would use. The only "foreign" explicatives that I know are Crikey and Cor. Neither of those really fit. Again, please tell me if you have a better one. Thanks so much and happy reading!  
  
When Harry stumbled out in the Leaky Cauldron he wondered if he should have come. Did he have enough time to get to Gringots and back before the Dursleys got home? Maybe he should have gone back to the Dursleys to tell Ron he couldn't go. Well, he was here now, maybe if he ran, he could make it. So he dashed out of the pub, through the brick wall, and into Diagon Alley, which he sprinted down, to Gringots at the end. He ran past the goblins and to one of the desks. He shoved his key at the goblin there, which gave him a strange look, but then took him to the carts. "I'm actually in a bit of a hurry." Harry said. "Can this thing go any faster?" "Not a request we usually get." The goblin said. "But, sorry, Mr. Potter, only one speed." Even so, the ride was breathtaking. When they reached their destination, Harry dashed into the vault and scooped up a pile of money into a bag. He grabbed some extra just in case, and for shopping here in a few weeks. A while later, Harry finally arrived back at the Dursley's house. He peered out of the fireplace; there wasn't anyone in the living room. He crept out and looked around the rest of the house. They weren't home yet! He had been terrified he would get back successfully, but be stopped in the last leg of the journey. The Dursleys wouldn't like the idea of Harry being able to interact with other of his own kind during his stay at their house. They definitely wouldn't let him go to camp if they knew. And that brought him to how to ask them if he could go. Of course, he always had Sirius if they refused to let him go. He only had to mention his godfather and they would fall down like pins in a row. But maybe he wouldn't have to be so blatant. If he just asked to spend the rest of the summer with Ron, they might give in pretty easily. And he wouldn't exactly be lying. Hopefully it would work. For the rest of the time until the Dursleys came home, Harry lay on his bed. But this time he wasn't thinking depressing thoughts, now he was daydreaming of camp. It was actually going to happen, and it was much too good to be believed. When the Dursleys got home, Harry walked downstairs like there wasn't anything going on out of the ordinary. "So I got a letter from Ron today." Harry said. Uncle Vernon didn't look up from his newspaper but his eyes narrowed. "The one who wrecked our fireplace last year?" he growled "Err, yes, him. He said he was very sorry about that." Ron hadn't actually ever told Harry this and in fact laughed whenever the incident was brought up, but Harry was sure Ron was truly sorry in a hidden crevice deep down. Really, really buried in there somewhere. Down someplace where even Lewis and Clarke would start to feel intimidated. Maybe. "Well," Harry said, shaking his thoughts away from the subject of Ron's inner soul. "He was wondering if I could spend the rest of the summer with him. They could take me to Platform 9 and 3/4 too. That way you wouldn't have to drop me off there. Oh, wait, shoot!" Harry smacked his forehead as if just realizing something. "Mrs. Weasley wanted to thank you for, um, letting me stay with them and made you some great, um, cloaks!" Harry explained, making it up on the spot. "They change colors randomly and, uh, play music. What ever type you like! And they follow you around." Harry said, warming to his subject. "So you're never without a cloak! It just jumps on you! Isn't that great! And occasionally they get playful and mess with your hair, you know, style, color?" "Never mind, n-never mind." Uncle Vernon interrupted, looking terrified at the thought of noisy, colorful cloaks that stalked the owner. "It, it was n-nothing. A-and you can go again. Tell her; tell her that it was n- nothing. That s-she needn't make cloaks." He choked on the last word. Harry felt a tremendous laugh welling in his stomach. "Okay!" he got out before dashing out of the room, leaving Uncle Vernon feeling manipulated but immensely relieved. Harry had barely made it to his room before collapsing in fits of laughter. He lay on his bed, gasping, and thought that laughing by himself wasn't nearly as exhilarating as having someone to laugh with. Someone to gasp to "did you see his face!?!" and have them say back "and he was stuttering!" To finally stop laughing, just to look at them and burst into hysterics again. Suddenly Harry felt an ache of loneliness spreading through him. "But not for long!" a small voice said, and Harry breathed in deeply and was fiercely glad. He jumped up off the bed and began to pack. The next morning went off without a hitch. When the Weasleys drove up, Harry was waiting in the entryway and the Dursleys were hiding behind the curtains. Dudley, who had needed intensive therapy after the last Weasley visit, was cowering in a corner shaking violently from head to foot. Harry laughed as Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan all piled out of the back of the long, low, sleek, red convertible. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the front passenger seat looking wind blown and as if she couldn't decide whether to be terrified or exhilarated. Mr. Weasley sat next to her, talking animatedly and pointing out different muggle things along the street. Harry glanced at Uncle Vernon. He was white and his eyes looked glazed. "Get them out of here!" he rasped. Harry grinned, and dragging his trunk behind him, ran out to the car. Mr. Weasley was a devil with the car; he raced along like a young boy on his first bike, just spoiling for a crash. Luckily, the car was enchanted like the ones they had used before Harry's 3rd year. It wasn't quite as obvious as The Knight Bus, but even though Mr. Weasley was spinning the wheel like a maniac, they were ever even in danger of crashing. After a wonderfully freeing ride, Mr. Weasley pulled up beside an empty field. "Okay everyone, out of the car, hurry now." he said. There had been too much to feel while driving to talk, so while they unloaded the bags, Ron explained that they were traveling to Camp Lumos by port key. "Camp Lumos?" Harry asked. "Why is it called that?" "I'm not sure. Maybe so that if Muggles snoop around they can just say that it means light and they're 'lighting our future'. That's Hermione's theory." Ron replied. "Except I thing she actually believes it. She's excited about the workshops." he continued, muttering. Harry snorted and started lugging his bags out into the field. "Here it is!" Mr. Weasley yelled, holding up an empty cracker tin. Everyone moved over to him. "You should be heading off pretty soon. Harry, Hermione, when you get there remember to check in. The rest already have. I wonder if anyone else is coming." he said, looking around. "Mmph!" Hermione suddenly made a small noise in her throat. She was looking back towards the car. Harry and Ron both turned to see what she was staring at. Ron groaned and turned away saying, "Why!?! Why!?!" Harry just stared. "I know I'm beautiful, but you're getting creepy. Turn away now." said Malfoy, walking up. Harry shot him a disgusted look and said, "What are you doing here Malfoy? Is your father having you stalk me now? Or did he just get too tired of seeing your sniveling face?" Malfoy's eves narrowed but he said calmly, "My father is a slimy maggot sucking puss out of a bottom feeding, cold blooded, pathetic little slug. My mother finally got the balls to leave him so I'm not under his thumb anymore. I'm having a relaxing summer before we ship off to America." "You're moving!!!!" Ron exclaimed spinning around. "Don't get so excited Weasley, it's only for one term." Malfoy replied, condescendingly. He turned and spied Mr. Weasley holding the tin. "Shall we go then?" he asked, slightly impatiently. "Right." Mr. Weasley said. "Ready boys?" he yelled to George, Lee, and Fred who were whispering together a ways away. As they came over, Mr. Weasley tapped the port key with his wand and handed it to Ron. "Everyone get a finger on here." he said. "Oh, wait, wait!" Mrs. Weasley said, rushing around hugging everyone and telling them to be careful and have fun. "Oh no! Attack of the over-protective-mom!" Fred said in mock terror. He ducked behind George who said "Everyone down! Maybe if it doesn't see movement it will move along!" "Oh really, boys." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed dragging them up and straightening their shirts. Malfoy watched all the commotion, condescendingly, from the side. "Okay you lot, get going now." Mr. Weasley said, herding everyone together. "Bye now." He tapped the tin once more and off the group went.  
  
~o~  
  
Mr. Tups, Of course I remember you, Brian. I also seem to remember an incident involving an explosive set of parchments handed in for a Potions essay. I recall an elaborate excuse about mixed ingredients and a confused house elf. Oh, please stop snickering, Professor Snape suffers much more abuse than he deserves. I just hope that you are as good at seeing through other peoples' excuses as you are at concocting them. On the matter of Mr. Potter getting his fireplace connected to the Network, I would ask that the most extensive security measures be placed on his residence and that everyone be blocked except for the select few who we know are trustworthy, i.e. the Weasleys and Hermione Granger. I will make changes in the existing securities so that this is possible. Thank you for contacting me before anything was made permanent. I wish you the best in life, Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore 


End file.
